Čeľovce
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Church Celovce.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Celovce | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Celovce.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trebisov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Trebišov District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Čeľovce in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Čeľovce in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 36 |lats = 10|latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 37 |longs = 39 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Trebišov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1220 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = KDH | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jana Sabóvá | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 13.27 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 142 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 559 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 42.13 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 076 17 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Čeľovce ( ) is a village and commune in Trebišov District, Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1220. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 143 metres and covers an area of 13.269 km². It has a population of about 530 people. Ethnicity The village is about 99% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library, a cinema and a football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1723-1896 (parish B) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1812-1909 (parish A) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1756-1952 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.celovce.sk *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Celovce_Trebisov_KI_Zemplen_Zemplin.html'Surnames' of living people in Celovce] Category:Čeľovce Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Established in 1964 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia